AfterLife: Adventures Engraved in Eternity
by Flapjacks001
Summary: Part 2 of 'She Will Soon Follow'. Sabrina meets Puck in the Ferryport Graveyard after she thought he forgot her. And after she hears of his death, she starts hating her ending too. But it's the afterlife and you can't die again. So does the story ever truly end? Or is this a new beginning? Credit to Dennis Salmon at 'eyefetch' for the photo (Disclaimer* i do not own the photo).
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer:* I do not own the Sisters Grimm. They are the lovely outcomes of the mind of Michael Buckley.**

Sabrina had just woken up. Her heart was pounding in her chest, or at least it would have been if it was still beating.

She felt a cold breeze engulf her, and could not seem to stop the chill that was shaking her bones.

_Where am I?_ She thought to herself. She looked at her surroundings. Velvet, velvet, and- Oh look! Velvet. She seemed to be in a box of some sort. Or coffin if you might say.

She blinked. _Coffin?_ In the course of seconds, vivid and temporarily forgotten memories flooded her brain. And her intangible head was pulsing.

_Your dead. You're really dead. _She could barely think anything, let alone speak. So she made a daring decision and looked down at her body. _Oh good, apparently i still have my uh- 'physical form' lets call it._ But as she raised her pale hand to wipe nonexistent sweat from her forehead, she realized how wrong her thoughts were.

A phantom hand had raised out of the lifeless body. Sabrina jumped up in surprise, and her ghost limbs shot to the sides of her coffin. Nothing happened.

_Good gods, don't tell me I'm stuck in this damned box forever._ She was upset and scared, and so she started using little curse words to release her emotions. She began to bang on the soft padding and was shocked, yet relieved when her hand went through after applying enough force.

"YES!" she shouted in triumph, but her voice carried like a wind to the ears of living. Only those specters nearby could hear her words of success.

She began to kick harder and harder, and then gradually she rose up through the occupied spaces of the ground. She looked around and stood stiff as a board. In her field of vision she saw 6 other dead characters. She never knew how much lifeless life existed in graveyards. _I'm in a grave yard, right?_ She wondered.

"Yup, this definitely is a graveyard. I read it on the sign." A male voice suddenly spoke silently. It came from her left, and she turned to look at the owner.

"Did i say that out loud?" She asked in a feeble voice. She was new here, and she was aware that she shouldn't be embarrassed of questioning her location, but the young man stood tall and handsome. He had a mess of curly blonde hair on his head, and his eyes were two vibrant emeralds. His voice was familiar, somehow. He had muscle on him, and just the right amount, too. He wore a green, hooded jacket, a pair of tattered jeans, and a pair of mud-caked converse. Sabrina looked down at herself. Currently she wore a dark blue sweatshirt, some jeans, and her own pair of old, ripping converse.

"Yea" She looked at the man's side. There in the glory of the past and present, was a wooden sword, positioned into a belt.

"Puck?" She asked incredulous.

"What- Wait how do you-" He stopped mid-sentence and realization and recognition flashed in his eyes.

"Sabrina?" She looked at him for a second of reassurance and then barreled into his chest for a hug, but backed away quickly when she noticed her doing. She proceeded in smashing her fist into his gut.

"How could you do that? You had me worried sick... and nobody even told me about you."

"What are you talking about? I was horrified that I wouldn't see anyone I knew again, but then I remembered my death notes and how I asked to be buried in Ferryport. I thought things would go well when we met in the afterlife, I didn't expect to get my last lunch punched out of me."

"Hold on a second... You stopped sending me letters because you- uh- you know, died?"

"Yea, what'd you think Grimm? That I would leave the Damsel in Distress forever?"

"Oh shut up." She joked, and slapped his misty arm.

"What's your story, anyway?" He asked curiously.

She explained to him what happened to her and how sickness and pain both dragged her away into the 'Life of the Dead' as she called it.

"How 'bout you?" She started.

"Oh, well i don't really want to share my story. Not as freely as you at least."

"C'mon, don't turn this into one of those annoying 'one-sided' conversations, where I have to go on and on about myself and you pretend to listen."

"Fine, Ms. Nosy."

"At your signal, Professor Lade E. Leggs"

"Fart breath"

"Ogre face"

"Troll skin"

"Trash head"

"Door hinge"

"Sn- Door hinge? Where'd you get that one from?" Sabrina wondered aloud.

"Learned the word a couple days ago" He spoke the words too quickly to understand.

"What?"

"DISTRACTION!" He shouted, and hooked his arm around her waist, flying her off to a secluded place at The Graveyard.

**_*Please ignore this, it is simply a break in the page for a new scene/setting in the story*_**

"What're we here for?" Sabrina spoke first.

"God Grimm, you ever heard of speaking in direct sentences? I swear... Every time you speak it's a question."

"Well sorry, but unlike you, I'm new here."

"Yea, yea, do you wanna hear my story or not?"

"Spill." And after that she shut her mouth.

Puck started off with his final adventure. How he traveled into the far lands to find the Kingdom of Riyodawn where he overthrew the throne and government. He spread anarchy quickly, village after village, city after city, whatever you wanted to call them. But little did he know that the 'Enforcers of Riyodawn' (EOR) were rebuilding the scattered army. Riyodawn held multiple warriors. They made up most of the population. It was a Kingdom made for warriors, heroes, assassins, you name it. Those who had or wanted special skills went there, and Puck had the audacity to try to overrun the place. He didn't expect success, it was done on a whim and a desire for excitement. Business had been slow recently and he wanted to change things up. But something that caught him completely off guard, were the amount of fighters the EOR had recruited. Those fighters fought until death. But Puck was a one-man army and wasn't able to fight off too many before one got a good hit at his wings. The sword of the warrior was slowly becoming even more silver as it was covered in faerie blood. Puck plummeted to the ground with a loud 'thump' and with the worst of luck, his wings were beneath his writhing body. Another soldier then stabbed his stomach, forcefully dragging the sword up to his chin with confidence. Puck was basically a goner by then and they tossed his body into the Hudson with a festival afterwards. Luckily the Grimm's had found him, and they knew of his wishes. So they deposited the body in a coffin similar to Sabrina's and buried him at The Graveyard before her death, or recognition of her disease. All the other Grimm's had promised to not expose Puck's death to her, or she would finally go off the deep end and lose it.

He ended his story and looked at Sabrina while her jaw hung open.

"You see Grimm, you died weak and sick, and I died in a treachorous battle for a hidden kingdom." He grinned arrogantly.

She clamped her jaws shut and punched his arm. Hard.

"That's gonna bruise in the morning" He scolded half-heartedly.

"If your blood was still circulating, Skunk bag"

"Oh, really funny, Dog face."

Sabrina was seriously not enjoying this. She wished she hadn't even asked Puck about his story. It wasn't that she hated it. It seemed pretty courageous. But she hated **her** ending. It was a weak, and stupid battle against an incurable disease. Why couldn't she had been daring? Exciting? She hated herself for such a show of helplessness.

Puck noticed something was wrong when Sabrina wouldn't answer back with another insult.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. He needed to fix it now, he couldn't spend the rest of forever with Sabrina sulking.

"I just remembered that now, you have forever to prank me." She tried to wave it off, but he caught her in the act.

"Not that you shouldn't watch your back, but still. Seriously." He demanded.

She sighed.

"Well, you reminded me of how inevitable I made my death. I didn't do anything. I was weak and helpless and I hate it. I hate myself. Why did I let that be my ending?"

"Sabrina, that wasn't your ending. You're still living. You're living the life of the dead. You don't have to worry about dying. This is basically the **new** beginning. The one that won't end. And this time, I can assure you that you aren't going down without a fight. In fact, you won't go down at all. You're going to learn how fun it can be to be dead. C'mon" He beckoned.

And hesitantly she took his hand, unprepared for the adventures lying before her in her afterlife.

**A/N: I was wondering. You know how when you live you're living? Does that mean when you die or when you're dead you're dying?**


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer:* I do not own the Sisters Grimm, if you want to praise anybody, go to Michael Buckley.**

Sabrina and Puck had spent the last few days lounging around in the secluded part of The Graveyard. Or at least Sabrina did. Puck was always searching frantically for something that Sabrina was completely clueless about.

"AHA!" Puck shouted in triumph one afternoon.

"What?"

"Check this out, Grimm! I found it."

"Nice try, Puck. But you're not fooling me like last time. If I'm gonna see what you found, you're going to bring it here, and open it first."

_***Please ignore this. It is simply a break in the story***_

'Last Time' had been when Puck pranked his first prank on Sabrina in the afterlife. He had set up this trick and finally set it into action. He had asked her to look at the book he had found and she made a wise crack about his 'allergies' against books. When she opened the book, she noticed how it was hollowed out, and then she saw the small contraption. The small device was programmed to repeatedly toss gunk at the first face it spotted after it was activated. The first face it saw, was Sabrina's and it flung mayonnaise, glue, sludge from the sewers, mashed pickles, and anything else Puck could cram into the small catapult. When realization hit Sabrina she had dropped the book and felt it throw things at her. She then backed into a leaf-covered pit of vinegar, baking powder(not soda), and mud. The book also fell down with her, and upon spotting its target, it began to splatter her with more junk.

Puck had already found out about all the ghost items that existed and was taking full advantage of them.

_***Please ignore this. It is simply a break in the story***_

"Fine" He muttered and in a second he was by her side.

"Look, Grimm. It's the spell book. It has a bunch of spells and recipes for potions. It's great!"

"Yea, so what? I've seen plenty. They aren't that special, Puck." Sabrina wanted some action. She was bored. She didn't want to stare at spell books all day. Besides, if her addiction still existed in the afterlife, those spells would get her worked up.

"So what?! This book can make us, um, what's that word you use? Tangible?" He asked. Sabrina nodded and he continued.

"Well, it can make you tangible. It also makes you look alive. Sure, you're gonna have that ghostly glow and might float one or two inches above the ground, but you can also speak to the living instead of just messing with 'em. Humans are too ignorant to notice our differences, anyway." He flipped through the multiple chants and ingredients.

They both let that sink in. Sabrina broke the silence.

"So... I can go back to my parents and Daphne and we can talk with everyone?"

"Yup, and then we can start our adventures again without any worries. Except for, you know, a prank." He grinned evilly.

She shoved him, "When can we start?!"

"Ow... You know, I don't think I can tell you anymore. I was shoved, and it affected my brain... I can only go on with an apology, Grimm... I don't think I'll make it..."

"Fine. Sorry, Drama Queen! Now get going!"

"It's THE TRICKSTER KING!"

"I NEVER ASKED!"

"Alright, Rat Teeth, we're going to need:

_-The Goose-Girls cloth containing the queen's three drops of blood_

_-The rod with which The Willful Child was struck with_

_-The knotted Handkerchief from The Two Kings' Children_

_-The three tongues of giants from a Skilful Huntsman_

_-A perfectly Spherical stone, straight from the nearest river"_

"Well... this shouldn't be too difficult." Sabrina wasn't too sure about it, though.

But Sabrina and Puck agreed on their quest, anyhow, and found out that as they were dead, they could leave the barrier from Ferryport. But they both decided to search Ferryport for the objects first. Luckily, they could always go by living eyes as unnoticed shadows, and they could touch and pick up items, and go through walls with enough force. Sabrina also found out, that her magical addiction (more like curse), had been lifted.

It was time for extra research on stories from the Brothers Grimm.

First stop, the Grimm household.

**A/N: I still want to know the answer to that question from last chapter:**

_**You know how when you live you're living? Does that mean that when you die or when you're dead you're dying?**_

**So thanks for reading... and please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer:* I do not own the Sisters Grimm. All hail Michael Buckley.**

When Sabrina and Puck made it to the Grimm house, it was very difficult to get through the magical and secure walls that it obtained. They kept trying to push through, but apparently, magic repelled the dead, too.

They decided to wait. The rest of the Grimm's would have to open the door sooner or later, and then, they would sneak in.

_***Please ignore break.***_

It was about 9 hours of tedious waiting, until finally, Daphne and Veronica exited the grieving household.

Puck was about to step inside when Sabrina pulled his arm.

"What?" He asked impatiently. The multitude of locks were slowly clicking as the keys closed them.

"Lets follow them."

"Grimm, as much as I hate to say this, we need to get this reading done. You can talk to them after we're done with the transformation."

"Puck, we can go in when they come back. I want to know the whereabouts of my family members. Is that so bad?"

"Stop trying to play the guilty card on me. I'm not falling for it."

"Fine, then you go do research since its so 'fun'," she remarked sarcastically, "and I will go see how my family is doing without me."

"I don't wanna do research! And if I did I wouldn't wanna do it on my own!"

"So... You'll join me in following them?"

"Fine..." He was giving into a lot of arguments these days. Sabrina was the more mischievous one sometimes, and every time he was about to get the upper hand, she saw it coming. Was he becoming predictable? He had to blow of some steam... _I'll just plan some pranks when we get back. She's been slime/bug free for too long. You don't want her getting used to it. _He thought.

Sabrina took Pucks outstretched hand and he hooked his other arm around her waist. She still had a fear of heights, much to her dismay, and she had no other choice than to face her phobia... Again. She was getting used to it, and she knew that looking straight ahead would help. But it surely didn't help when Puck loosened his grip, and made her think he was dropping her. He noticed her issue when she began to claw at his chest and had to stifle a laugh when she clung on to him for dear life as he readjusted her in his arms.

His remaining laughter quickly diminished when they landed... and Sabrina wasn't loosening her grip... at all.

They confirmed that the situation was very awkward when he noticed that her eyes had opened and she hugged herself against him even more. She hid her head in his chest.

"Sabrina?" He asked. _Crap, forgot to call her Grimm. Now everything's even more awkward. _He cursed himself, inwardly.

"Hm?" She asked, she looked up at him.

"Um... we're here?" He offered.

"Uh, yeah." She quickly backed away from him and dusted herself off on account of just doing something, anything, to try to lessen the awkward in the air.

Immediately, they both missed the warmth of hugging each other. And in synchronization, they shook their heads, took a step back, and cursed at themselves for their actions and thoughts.

After pulling themselves together, Sabrina spotted her mom and her little sister.

"Look."

Puck turned his head to see both of them walking from his grave to the one belonging to Sabrina. In the small pitcher by his grave, there was a new set of flowers. And ahead of the pitcher were two women holding another bouquet and heading for Sabrina's grave. He smiled. But then remembered another down side to the afterlife. _Should I tell her? But then she might get worried. But if I don't she will never know. _He decided to tell her the bad thing about graveyard graves.

"Sabrina?"

"Yea?"

"There's something you need to know. About graves."

"What?"

"Ok... Well, you know how people bring flowers to people's graves?"

He saw her glimmering blonde hair shift under the moon, she nodded.

"Well... Lets say nobody puts flowers on your grave anymore. The gods give you a couple of years to see if anyone ever puts flowers on your grave again. And if they don't, it becomes a sure fact, that you're forgotten. So they drag you back to your grave and you stay encapsulated in your physical form, in a coffin, for eternity. Unless someone starts putting flowers on your grave again."

"...Oh..."

He nodded. "I thought you ought to know."

"Thanks... for telling me."

"No problem, but lets just remember to put flowers in each others graves."

"Okay... Just in case."

"Just in case." He echoed.

**_*Please ignore break*_**

After thirty minutes of watching the women cry silently, they followed the two broken hearts back home.

As the door swung open, the two snuck inside and hit the books.

**A/N: Same question as last chapter. Next chapter will probably include researching and adventure, just putting it out there. Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

***Disclaimer:* I do not own The Sisters Grimm, therefore I do not own any characters in this story. They belong to either Michael Buckley or the Brothers Grimm. We also all know that they aren't just characters, they exist in a town that isn't on any maps and is located somewhere in New York by the Hudson river. They also prefer the name 'everafters'.  
Sorry about taking two days for this update. I usually took one for the others but I needed some time to think on this one.  
****So please, sit back, and enjoy the following FanFiction.**

The two specters went through a variety of journals and copies of the multiple versions of real-life fairytale accounts from the Brothers Grimm. Finally, they encountered the tale of '_The Goose-Girl'. _Inside of the short story, they found out that the Goose-girl had a handkerchief containing three drops of queens-blood. Sadly, it had fallen into a river. Unfortunately, that river was probably in Germany. But with their luck, that princess might still have the handkerchief. It was common that the everafters would somehow retrieve parts of their fairytale's.

Sabrina ran towards the phonebook and then remembered a very important part of their plan. What was the girls' name again?

She came up with another plan. But it wasn't very bright.

She searched the kitchen drawers for a notepad and pen. Then, she proceeded to write her family a note and deliver the story to them, aswell.

The note went a little like this,

_Dear Family,_

_It's Sabrina. Don't worry, it's not a prank. You guys aren't  
able to see me or hear me because I'm dead, but I have a  
plan that will make me look and sound alive. First problem,  
one of the ingredients to the potion belongs to the goose-girl  
and we don't know where to find her. It's the handkerchief  
with the queens' blood. The reason I am able to write is  
because I can still grab inanimate objects and plants.  
Please write the goose-girl's (or whoever owns the handkerchief)  
real name and address. We need to get the ingredients NOW!  
Yes, I'm fine, and I'm with Puck, we met. My addiction also no  
longer exists. We can also go through walls with enough  
force. Unless those walls are magic proof, or like the one's  
__here. So please hurry and help __us investigate. Thanks._

_Sincerely,  
Sabrina_

Sabrina decided to give the note to granny.

She hovered into the room to find her asleep, battle-axe in hand. She laughed quietly and shook her awake.

Granny Relda was bewildered to say the least. But she complied to the requests in the note after her and the families' questions were answered. Many in the family had tried to hug her and Puck, but they were ghosts, and the peoples' arms would slide through them.

They discovered that the goose-girl was named Anser Puella and she was the last known owner of the stained handkerchief. They were also given the extra information that Anser lived somewhere by the Hudson. There weren't any other known facts about her site.

As Sabrina finished writing a note to her family (she still couldn't speak and communicated through notes) telling about how she would be leaving now, she proceeded to ask if she could have her house keys transferred into a ghost form.

In barely seconds, Daphne read the note and bolted to Sabrina. Daphne had a coat similar to Jake's, and after searching desperately through many pockets, she pulled out a wand and zapped the floating keys into a phantoms' shadow.

_Can that wand also do the reversed version of that? Or allow us to speak?_ Sabrina scribbled.

"Nope, sorry." Daphne spoke, sincerely.

_Well, I guess that we'll update you guys on any news. We will come back for more research anyways, probably around the time the sun's up so we don't worry you. Bye. _She wrote the last few words and took the notepad and pen with her.

Puck gave her his hand, and in an instant, they were above the Hudson river, probing the ground below for a small cottage.

Eventually, they swooped down near a cozy home near the edge of the river. The sun was still high in the sky when they approached the front door. Puck pounded the door impatiently.

"Yes?" A young woman's voice asked as a head appeared in the window.

"Um, can we come in?" Puck asked.

Nobody answered. Except a muffled, "Hello?" from inside.

_Darn it. Forgot. The living can't hear us... or see us for that matter_.

She told Puck to stop trying and she produced the papers from her pocket. She quickly scribbled down who they were and what they were here for.

"Oh..." Anser whispered in understanding as she opened the door. It still creeped Anser out to see the chairs move on their own.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot help you. I'm assuming you won't be returning the handkerchief after you're done?" She didn't wait for an answer.

"That's my mother's blood. It is my power. My pride. I have lost it once before and I basically lost my control and will-power. It is with my dearest apologies that I regret to inform you that you cannot take the handkerchief. I'm sorry."

_Funny._ Sabrina thought. _I know you aren't sorry, with the way you sound like a highschool rejection letter, I'd say you've said this a thousand times without ever feeling a pang of guilt._ And that was why Sabrina didn't stop Puck from going to Anser's bedroom and searching under the mattress, where the handkerchief was conveniently placed. As Anser rambled on about the handkerchief and what it meant to her, Puck looked at Sabrina from the hallway and nodded. Sabrina knocked over the chair, and pretended to fall. Then wrote a note of apologies and goodbyes after she 'got up' or after Puck got out.

They were barely ten feet away from the house before they heard an ear-shattering scream and the vicious squawks of, not geese, but Stymphalian birds. In other words, man-eating birds from the 'myth' of Hercules. _How'd she get ahold of those dead birds? I thought they were extinct. _The Trickster King and The Queen of Sneaks both shared the thought, but instead of loitering around to find out, they started to run, too panicked to remember Puck's wings. After all, they would never be able to outrun a flock of blood-thirsty, carnivorous birds.

_***Please ignore this break***_

Sabrina was running at a brisk pace, which didn't help when her dead foot smashed into a rock, and her ankle twisted.

Although she wasn't supposed to feel anything, she did. It was an agonizing pain, considering the amount of twisted ankles she had before, she was accustomed to it by now, but for some reason, the pain was intensified by almost ten times. _Was Puck wrong? Do I still feel pain and recover like a live person? What if-_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shock of pain. Something had hit her and knocked the wind out of her. Her vision shook and it took a few moments to blink away the blurriness. Puck was definitely wrong. For her reactions at least.

She turned around to confront her attacker, and bumped heads and beaks with the bird she was trying to escape. It squawked and called attention to the others.

"I found one!" He spoke in bird. And in a mass of feathers and razor-sharp beaks and uneven teeth, came a wave of Stymphalian birds right on to Sabrina.

They pecked her repeatedly and she sent punches and kicks everywhere. She got a few good hits, but not enough to stop them. Finally, one decided to clamp down on her wrist, if she was still alive, it wouldn't hurt this much. The bird hadn't torn her hand off, but it felt like it. The pain was blinding, and she was succumbing to the darkness.

All of a sudden a flash of memories kept her awake. When they defeated mirror, she had shards inside of her that were deactivated. When Puck left and stopped speaking to her, she got very intense emotions. What if that had activated it? What if that sure-fact that she would die, finally caught up to her? What if it was still activated now?

She couldn't think about it at the moment. More birds were gnawing at her limbs, too cowardly to try and remove one. As she felt the excruciating pain outside of her and the growing pain that was biting at her insides, she realized that it was all results of being an everafter with a magic mirror shard inside of you. She would have pain, and she would still have reactions like a living body. So it wasn't such a shock to see her blood staining the ground.

Puck turned around after hearing a blood-curdling scream. He witnessed Sabrina being chewed upon like candy by multiple children. But those 'children' were actually birds, and he turned back immediately, wings popping out of his back. He stuffed the handkerchief in his pocket and continued at the speed of light to get the demonic birds off of her.

With no real purpose, Sabrina got a rush of energy. _Mirror. _She knew, but she wasn't fighting it. The energy numbed out the pain, and she noticed Puck next to her. He took out his sword and began to attack the birds. She noticed a bird's milky eye, and kicked him from that side. The bird was overwhelmed by Sabrina's force, and it fell down without much of a fight. Sabrina noticed how Puck would barely react when the carnivorous beings bit him. He would simply turn around with a look on his face that didn't show pain, but anger and annoyance at the pest.

Puck sheathed his wooden sword again, and proceeded to clamp one hand on one birds beak as he did the same with the other hand. He smashed their heads together, and proceeded to kick another. Sabrina blocked many of their pecks, and as she spotted the biggest bird, she ran towards it. It was about her size, but she tackled its body down, and restrained its beak with one hand. With the other she twisted its neck.

The battle continued this way and at the end, Puck flew Sabrina back to the graveyard, her blood soaking through the fabric of their clothes. Puck went home with one Stymphalian bird skull, and two knives made of their beaks. He got another pair and would give it to Sabrina later. Right now, she was passed out and convulsing in his arms.

When they got back, he snuck their things into his casket, he could retrieve them afterwards. For now he had to figure out what was wrong with Sabrina. A few minutes after the last birds scrambled away, she had collapsed on to the ground, and bled there. He knew bleeding wasn't normal for spirits. Why couldn't she wake up? He needed to ask her about it.

"Might as well rest, myself." He said to nobody, and in a few minutes he drifted off to sleep.

_***Please ignore this break***_

While Sabrina stay locked in the confines of her mind, she decided that if she was going to live in the same way she did when she was alive, she might as well act like herself. She had pretended to be devious for the past few days, and every time Puck tried to prank her, she got lucky and missed it. She was going to go back to being herself, because when things got crazy, the real her handled them best.

She also assumed that being an everafter didn't help the situation she had with the glass shards. Since she was supposed to live forever, the mirror probably thought she was still alive, and it was continuing its rampage inside her. Then the pain pulsed in her again, so she stopped thinking, and let go of herself for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

***Disclaimer:* I do not own the Sisters Grimm, credit to Michael Buckley for that series.  
Nor do I own any other characters in this tale, except for the plot that I have concocted and credit to the general idea to one of my reviews.  
If you do not know what Snap Dragons are, they are little poppers that you toss at the ground and they pop, or they pop after you apply enough pressure. If you still don't know, look it up.**

**Thank you, and please, enjoy.**

Sabrina woke up to silence. The birds weren't singing, the sun was dimly lighting the world, and apparently, no one at the graveyard was even snoring.

She felt vulnerable. Puck wasn't around, which stopped her from feeling too safe. She was alone, the same way as she was before she died.

Immediately, bad memories flooded Sabrina's mind, bringing her an intense pounding in her head. She slumped towards the ground and knew she was over-reacting, but she couldn't help it. The pain was ten times more intense, resulting in a feeling that slowed her movements or stopped them completely as she tried to lessen the repetitive pulsing.

She decided on finding Puck before jumping to conclusions, and the pain began to subside. She was getting herself under control when she tripped, face-planting the ground.

She grunted and pulled herself up, feeling the pulsing again. She probed the ground for the cause of her bloody nose. She was getting irritated, every time she attempted to continue her investigation, something interrupted her. But she went rigid stiff when she discovered that the cause of her pain was a thin silver rod that resembled a cane.

_Wait a second. Silver rod, silver rod... Where did I hear that? Rod. Rod. Oh! The rod which struck the Willful Child! We have to finish our research at Granny's... But could this be it? I'll take it anyways._ Sabrina thought as she remembered why those words and the object in front of her were so familiar.

She picked up the rod. It was about 3.5 feet long and had a diameter of around 1.5 centimeters. It had a padded and molded handle, and a dense/thick shaft and end. Sabrina gripped the rod tightly, and proceeded to find the bane of her existence.

"Puck!" She called.

"Puck! Where are you?" She shouted. The empty landscape echoed her calls.

She found a small shed with its door slightly opened inwardly. She pushed it gently and let out a shriek as a bucket clanged to the ground, covering her in Who-Knows-What. She slammed the door the rest of the way and heard a set of loud popping sounds. She jumped up in surprise and screeched,

"PUCK! SERIOUSLY?!"

The Snap Dragon tissues were fluttering towards the ground near the door.

Sabrina stepped in more confidently now that she knew Puck had probably set this up. She was angry and her face was turning red, but she was also relieved. Then again, he could have left more pranks all over the place, and that made her shrink a little.

"I think I found that thing we needed, Fairy Boy." She said more quietly. If the rod was like the handkerchief then, anybody could have sent anybody to protect it. She wasn't taking any chances.

"Now what would that be, Fart Bag?" He asked curiously as he stepped out of nowhere.

Sabrina jumped up again, "Stop. Doing that."

"No promises." He declared. "So what did you find? You aren't just trying to get me back for last time are you?"

"No, I seriously think I found the rod that struck the Willful Child. I tripped on it while trying to find you." She continued.

"I was thinking about waking you up, but after that fight yesterday... I didn't think you would be up for another just yet, Grimm." He turned his eyes away so that she wouldn't see the concern in his eyes. He was itching to ask her about how she was and what had happened, but he wanted her to bring it up.

"Oh yeah... About that..." She proceeded to tell him about what she had felt and her theory, reminding him about the magic mirror shards.

"You think you didn't burn it out and that it has finally gone back into power?" Puck questioned.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to die because I'm already dead. It only makes me feel stronger pain, but I also get positive forces, too. Its fine, Puck. But don't tell my family, I don't want them worrying any more than they have to. Please." She added. Puck was reluctant but agreed.

"But if something happens, I _am_ telling. No exceptions."

"Alright... Thanks" She thanked him quietly, hoping he wouldn't catch it, but he started grinning instantly.

"No problem. The things I do for you..." He chuckled.

They started walking again and were about to exit, when Sabrina stopped dead in her tracks. Puck began to smirk,

"Don't think the pranks are over, Grimm."

He flew off back to their hide out, while Sabrina stood still, finally realizing what was crawling on her back.

"AGAIN?!" She asked the sky, and began to scramble and claw and scratch, trying to flick and throw away the spiders and centipedes.


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer:* I do not own the Sisters Grimm. Just as I have mentioned before, they belong to Michael Buckley. Just like some of the details in my story belong to the Brothers Grimm.**

**Sorry about taking a longer time to update, I will probably be updating on weekends now that school has started again. Now, as usual, please enjoy the story.**

**Also, I apologize for any cheesiness, or too much fluff, if that's what you'll call it.**

**If you have read the previous FanFiction: She Will Soon Follow, I had said that Sabrina was 26 and Puck was 27. Well I would like them to be younger so... how about 18 and 19 or 19 and 20? Tell me which you prefer out of those two. Thanks.**

After 10 minutes of hopeless struggling, Sabrina gave up and let the insects crawl on her and slither through the goo that still draped her shoulders. Anger fueled her, and she knew the perfect person to release her wrath upon. That very-deserving someone was hiding in a bush at the moment, waiting to jump at her as she approached.

Out of nowhere, Puck hopped out of the path, and Sabrina's menacing expression transformed into a surprised and scared mix of her facial features. Puck was going to continue yelling a battle-cry, but broke down in snickers at her priceless reaction. He was choking on his laughter, and tears were starting to form in his eyes, the face she had made was still lingering and he could not control himself.

Immediately, she got herself together and took in the scene in front of her. Puck had just jumped out at her, she got scared, and he was currently gasping for breath and hitting the ground with his fist, his eyes were squinted shut.

She sighed mentally. _What an idiot. Look at him on the ground there. Just throwing his fit of giggles. __He has such a nice smile when he's really laughing- Sabrina. You're starting to think about him again. You're mad, okay? M-A-D. He pranked you, and you can still feel a centipede in your hair. _Sabrina made a note to bang her head on the column of the gazebo when she and Puck went back. Maybe that would snap some sense into her.

Puck watched Sabrina have a mental debate. She would consider something, her face would go blank, she would shake her head, and slap her cheeks. She basically looked crazy, and all the while she didn't notice Puck staring, nor did she notice him having his own mental debate.

It started off and continued along the lines of hers. _Wow. Grimm looks crazy. But she also looks really cute and harmless when the sun hits her face at that angle. WAIT. Puck, that's Grimm you're talking about. I probably didn't get enough sleep. Yeah... Sleep. Now lets fix our facts. Grimm is a hideous, stubborn, headstrong girl, with bright blue eyes, and a perfect smi- There you go again! You have to smash your head into the next column you see... Maybe that'll slap some sense in to you... _Puck thought this at the same time that Sabrina added 'intentional head-hitting' on to her list of to-do's.

Puck started to speak as soon as he had his chuckling under control.

"So, you think you found it?" Puck asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yea, what do you think? I tripped on it on my way to that shed." Sabrina added, embarrassed. _Great, now he has more to laugh about._

"Hmm..." Puck inspected Sabrina's discovery and ignored her comment on tripping. "Maybe we should go talk to the Old Lady about it... She should know."

"Oh, about that... I think I may have lost my stuff when we were flying." She sent him a glare, which he returned with a nonchalant smirk.

"I don't think you should be glaring at me, Goblin-Teeth, since I collected _and_ saved your things from getting lost." He said, giving her a pointed look.

"Well, can I have it back now?"

"Sure." Puck replied, as he dug in his pockets to deliver the beak-knives, her keys, and her notepad and pen.

"Uh, thanks." She responded as she admired the new weapons.

"No problem, we can just put it on your tab, which, may I remind you, is never-ending." He winked at her and began to walk, expecting her to follow.

Sabrina sighed. He would never let that go.

.-.*.*.-.

Sabrina and Puck were near the entrance of the Graveyard now, and Puck would pick her up soon.

"You know, I think these are pretty cool." Sabrina rambled, as she flipped and switched the knives between her hands.

"I told you, not a problem. I'm _honored _that you like them." Puck responded sarcastically. But deep down he meant it... She was so difficult to please...

"I'm gonna let that one slide. Because of the daggers." Sabrina decided, adding the second part in a low and serious tone.

"Great, Grimm. Oh yeah, you have something in your teeth, too." He answered as he plucked her of in the ground.

Sabrina tried to act indifferent towards his remark. But she would then claw at her teeth every five seconds.

_Just as planned. Another insecurity. She looks hilarious when she tries the 'I-don't-care' act. She will never pull it off as well as me. Man, is she gorgeous- what? I didn't say anything. _Puck continued to speak mentally.

_Do I really have something in my teeth? If only I had some kind of ghost mirror. Gosh, Puck... Is he trying to make me insecure for nothing again? Why does he always get me to feel like this? All fluttery and dazed and angry and- Why do I think he's so... so... perfect- I meant stupid. Yeah. Idiotic. Annoying. Obnoxious. Funny. I- screw it. For some unknown reason, you like him and you began to accept that. Now, embrace it once again my dear. You love Puck. Dear Gods, I will never say- think that again. _Sabrina came to her senses. She hated it.

Throughout all of this, they both stole glances at each other, which caused Puck to miss that one tree, and in an instant, he slammed face first and began to plummet towards the ground in shock.

"PUCK!" Sabrina shouted, trying to pull him out of his trance and get him to hover before slamming into the ground.

"What-" Then he started floating, as Sabrina's long hair brushed the leaves on the ground. But, Puck was below her while her hair draped around his and her shoulders, so when Puck stopped, she forcefully crashed down on to him, and in that moment their lips smashed together in a very slobbery and unexpected kiss. Sabrina's eyes blinked twice and then shut. Puck just looked on at the scene with wide eyes.

But, eventually they both gave in and stayed there for about a minute or two. They held each other and fit together like puzzle pieces. Their lips synchronized perfectly to every movement. They both experienced the blinding fireworks and felt the numbing feeling of something misunderstood, a mutual feeling of infatuation disguised as antipathy. The two young adults felt the spark of a true love, the one thing they should (and secretly did) cherish.

When they stood up, they both agreed on one thing. The only reason they didn't pull away was because of shock, right?

Right.


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer:* I do not own the Sisters Grimm.**

**This chapter is shorter than usual but I will try to update sooner than later, my story is taking a new turn I didn't expect but I think it will lead to better things.**

**Don't worry, I will not leave Sabrina as only 'fighting and accidental kissing, etc.' I will make sure that they interact in different and better ways.**

**Sorry about any grammatical errors, but please tryto enjoy it anyways. I will gladly take criticism, and thanks for all the reviews (it's a lot for me, don't ruin my joy)!**

Silence settled during the walk to the Grimm household.

The two spirits continued to fidget, the recent occurence was _very _embarrassing. Not to mention the awkward tension in the air that questioned, _What's next?_

The girl found amusement by taking further inspection of the reflections she found in the iron of the rod, desperately trying not to stare at the trickster in the mirroring silver.

The boy would kick stones and attempt not to look at the vicious creäture beside him, although she could be the opposite. Sometimes.

They each took differing amounts of glances at the trail ahead of them, both apprehensive about tripping and making a mockery of themselves. Until eventually, the female became confident and stopped looking at the trodden path completely. She became mesmerized in the images displayed on the thin pole, being absorbed into her distraction.

But the trance took its toll on her and she missed the wandering tree root that stuck out of the earth. Puck, for that matter, did not.

Her sneaker slipped into the loop perfectly, and she went tumbling down in surprise. Now once again, her knight in shining armor stretched out his arm to easily steady her.

Oh, how she _hated _it when he had to 'save' her... Especially, from things like _tree roots_.

After realizing what was going on, she widened her eyes and tilted her head to find Puck peering at her warily. She lay, face down, in his arms. For the second time that day, things got 'out of the ordinary'.

When he snatched her up, Puck had pulled her against him into a tight hug and... His arms were directly under her chest.

They stood there, frozen and blinking, for a total of 40 seconds. Sabrina then came back to her senses and backed away, dusting herself off. But, even if he had stopped her from getting another ache, it resulted with a bad outcome afterwards.

She clenched her fist into a tight ball and punched him in the jaw.

"Keep your hands to yourself next time. Even if I end up falling, it might save you the embarrassment, snot-baby." Her face flushed a cherry color, and she continued to glare at him.

Puck hissed. Why were phantoms able to touch other phantoms? This sucked.

"Not even a thank you? It was very difficult to stop a useless cow like you from falling..." He replied, still rubbing his cheek.

"Well, maybe if a certain pink-winged devil hadn't almost _killed _me earlier, that 'useless cow'," She mocked, "wouldn't have fallen! If slime-eyes over here hadn't thrown it upon himself to protect me, he would probably see that it isn't his burden to keep me safe!" Sabrina added, pointing at the faerie.

"You wouldn't need my help if you weren't such a blind and senseless slug!" He spat back.

"You are such an insolent, little brat."

"Have you seen said 'little brat', Grimm? Because he's taller than the crooked-toothed freak, that decided to call him that!" He responded, becoming aggravated.

She stayed silent, fuming at him.

"What's the problem? The rabid weasel ran out of insults?" He asked triumphantly.

"No, but I am sure that the butterfly whale soon will." She answered.

Puck was about to throw another insult, but Sabrina kicked him in his shin. Then, while he bent down to inspect and grasp his leg, she shoved him and watched as he tipped over and landed with a thud.

Puck cursed at her as she pranced away towards the her home, which was visible due to their close proximity.

* * *

Sabrina had become accustomed to the multitude of locks on the front door. Her record for opening them was 1 minute and 27 seconds.

Now, she was hurrying and trying to beat her record, for she knew Puck would have his wings out and chase her in a matter of seconds. However, there was something very odd with the locks and the door. The door was slightly ajar and the locks looked as though someone had violently clawed at them until the door was busted in, or broken through with magic after a realization that they couldn't go inside any other way.

Puck was merely 3 meters behind her when she decided to sneak inside and motioned for the boy to be silent. She quickly slipped in and ducked into the kitchen. She was crouching down behind the counter with a very confused Puck when they heard the slamming of the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

***Disclaimer:* I do not own the Sister's Grimm.**

**A/N: I have decided to make Puck 19 and Sabrina 18. Also, I am going to get braces... I hope you like the new chapter. This one is a bit mysterious I guess. Anyways, sorry for the very uneven schedule for my updates. But I know most of you have school, too, so you would understand. Thank you and please enjoy! I tried to make it longer than the last, although I know it is still pretty short.**

**Sorry for keeping you, continue!**

Sabrina's nonexistent heartbeat doubled at the force that shook the frame of the house. The television immediately flickered on. It showed a static screen, the loud noise echoing through the living room.

When both of the young adult's eyes strayed towards the picture box, the static began to falter and an image seeped through.

The image was a recording of a dark room with a brick tint. You could see a silhouette approaching from the darkness. The shadow of a person spoke with a double-toned voice:

"Sabrina, love... So glad you made it to our marvelous party. I know you're wondering who I am, what this is, etcetera, etcetera. But no worries. It will all make sense soon. Now, back to the matter at hand. Your family is at Fort Charming. I know, I know, you thought you had the Scarlet Hand trapped there. Well, they escaped. The Scarlet Hand is back. Your family retreated and was unable to write you any notes. You are most likely asking how I know of this... Well, I am the new leader of the Scarlet Hand. You will not see me for a while after this, Sabrina, but you and Puck will be hearing plenty.

"I want to make sure you have the best experience in the upcoming war. This might be a favor to you or it may not... but frankly I don't care. Anyways, we don't want Charming to have an unfair advantage. I may not know where the new fort is now, however I will find out.

"Oh! This may hurt a _bit._" The eerie voice cut off and barked with laughter. On the dark screen a sinister grin appeared, smearing a pearl glare over the camera lens.

A puzzled, concerned, and angry expression possessed Sabrina's features. She was seething with anger at the way he dared call her 'love' and told her things without a clear explanation. She hated her current situation, and clearly, it wasn't fond of her, either.

What was going on? How did he know who and where they were?Who was this strange man who claimed he was the new master? What was he planning? Was her family safe? And what did he mean by 'This might hurt a _bit_'?

Although she was still slightly confused, she discovered the hidden meaning in his words.

An earthquake racked her body; followed by intense pain that branched out from her heart. Her limbs were throbbing and she felt herself burning. Was she being roasted alive? No. At that moment another wave of pain pulsed within her. A warm crib enveloped her in warmth and she felt alive, but she was still a nasty bruise pounding with an intense ache. She felt her whole body crumple like a paper and be tossed in the air. Then she felt a stretching sensation and her bones popping.

Suddenly she was flung like a rubber band into an empty space where she lost feeling. Eventually, in these stages of the in-between, she lost all of her senses.

After what felt like years, she regained consciousness along with her senses. She looked at Puck and then at the television which was no longer rumbling.

"What just happened?" She inquired breathlessly.

"You went through it, too?" Puck replied.

"It felt like I was coming back to life or something. What do you think that guy meant?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that the Scarlet Hand is probably back in business." For no reason they were whispering, choosing not to break the house's silence.

"What about the slam of the door? You think they came inside?"

"No, it was one of the goons under the control of that creep. He was just making sure we couldn't leave for the time being. I saw it from behind the counter." Puck answered.

"You mean like your pixie's?" Sabrina joked.

"No! And they're MINIONS." Puck corrected.

"Whatever you say..." She snickered.

"Anyways, - Ugh!" Puck grumbled as a load of books tumbled on to his head.

"That hurt..." He said to no one in particular.

"What?" Sabrina asked, partly in shock.

"I said, 'That - Uh-oh." Puck gulped. He glanced at Sabrina and they bolted towards the bathroom. They shoved each other and had to hold in yells of mixed emotions when they saw their reflections.

Ghosts are not supposed to have reflections. Much less echo's such as when Puck shouted.

They both came to the same realization at the same time:

Whoever that 'creep' is, he brought us back to life.

* * *

It was clear that the strange man brought their bodies to them instead of vice versa. Luckily, they hadn't left anything in their caskets and their phantom possessions came back to life with them.

"I guess we don't need that potion now..." Puck concluded.

"But with your ugly face, you would always be stuck looking like a zombie." He added.

_Back to the same games, I see. Puck points his remarks at my appearance and I can only reply against him in ways that don't seem to affect him at all__._

"Is that all you've got, mud-butt? Maybe if your attention span wasn't so miraculously tiny, you would see that we have to find the rest of my family!" She shouted while squashing her thumb and forefinger together for emphasis.

"So you were looking at my butt? Gosh Grimm... You just can't keep your eyes to yourself. Of course, with a complexion like yours and someone like me here it would be difficult, but the fact that you're barely trying? The poor girl..." He whispered the last part.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist, dragging him away towards the forest. He knew it pretty well, considering that he had lived in it for years. He would be able to tell if anything was different. Plus, she could search the ground and tree trunks for small signs indicating the fort's site.

"Watch it, Grimm! Now you can't keep your hands to yourself either?" He teased. Sabrina just ignored him, only stopping to explain the plan for the moment.

And so the duo searched the forest, eventually finding a fallen tree which Puck insisted had always been one of the healthiest out of the others. After some thinking, they decided to follow the direction the fallen trunk pointed in and after a fair amount of walking, and Puck pointing out every difference he saw, they noticed a faint outline (that was almost impossible to spot unless you knew where to look) for an invisible mass.

Puck and Sabrina had just arrived at the newly constructed, Fort Charming.


End file.
